<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings Unraveled by AstraHannah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075074">Feelings Unraveled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraHannah/pseuds/AstraHannah'>AstraHannah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feelings Series - MTFL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I suck at it, Blushing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, I won't give up my stupid tags that easily, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, a bit - Freeform, except me I'm my beta, i'd say, no beta we die like men, the complete history:-D, well more like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraHannah/pseuds/AstraHannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his eyes connected with Noah's again, he noticed he was watching him, kinda idly, and when Mason noticed that and smiled a bit shyly, Noah squeezed his hand.</p><p>The first one of them to speak now was Noah:<br/>„Look, I'm so damn happy about this, but can I ask you something?“</p><p>Mason raised his eyebrows.<br/>„Yeah?“</p><p>„What about that other guy?“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Boy/Childhood Crush (My Two First Loves)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feelings Series - MTFL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelings Unraveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I said somewhere that it'll be published during the weekend, but in the end, it got published on a Monday(evening, at least where I am). If anyone was waiting, sorry to have kept you waiting. But.. Yeah, it's here now, so I hope you'll enjoy it at least somehow:-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the winter break, everything passed fast, but a lot seemed to happen.</p><p>It's the summer break now, Tia and Ava started dating a while ago, and Mason and Noah were reconnecting even more after that happened.<br/>
There was no more need to one-up each other in front of Tia, if she had eyes only for her girlfriend.</p><p>After Tia became taken, Mason had eyes for Noah only anyway.</p><p>His feelings for Tia were replaced with familial love, as he spent most of his time at Prices' now, and was beginning to feel that Tia, and Mackenzie as well are more like sisters to him. He felt weird thinking at trying anything on Tia. She's just his childhood best friend now, and it feels right.</p><p>But that wasn't that important now. What stunted Mason at first, was that Noah seemed to return his affections.</p><p>Not that either said anything outright, but Mason really felt like some sparks are flying, even with how they - well, Noah more - flirt with each other(Noah allegedly jokingly, and Mason pretends to mean it as a joke as well, just to be safe, though he doesn't) sometimes, and then they both get flustered with it when the other flirts back.</p><p>But he wasn't sure. Yet. Mason decided that today is the day that asks Noah out.</p><p>And damn, was he way more nervous then when he confessed to Tia. Maybe it was because he just kind of knew that Tia likes him back to a degree, but he's not THAT sure with Noah. He does know that Noah is also at least a bit into guys - he told him last month - and that they're close and flirt sometimes, but it's not a guarantee.</p><p>But he knows one thing about their relationship - Noah won't cut him off after he confesses. He's not like that.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>„...And you said you meant to tell me something important today,“ Noah said, finishing up his plate with Chinese noodles at a bistro the two frequented together, „sorry I didn't give you the moment. The floor is yours.“ Noah made a hand gesture with a fork in his hand.</p><p>„Yeah, right, so...“ Mason nodded, and took a breath.</p><p>„Even if he doesn't like you, Noah won't mind,“ he reassured himself, and said it:<br/>
„I like you.“</p><p>And Noah was silent, he looked surprised, even winked few times.<br/>
But just as Mason opened his mouth to explain himself, Noah replied, a bit surprised, but happily:<br/>
„I like you too.“</p><p>„... You do?“</p><p>„... Yeah,“ Noah nodded with a smile and reached out for Mason's hand from across the table.</p><p>Mason held his hand as well, and asked:<br/>
„So, want to go out sometime?“ with a grin.</p><p>„We're kinda going out like this each week,“ Noah replied with a smirk, „it's officially a date next time?“</p><p>„But we should go to another place for our first date then the one we go to each week,“ Mason noted, „what's special on it then?“</p><p>„The company isn't enough for you?“ Noah teased him, but then added, „but I guess you're right, we could go elsewhere. What were you thinking?“</p><p>„There's that new restaurant in the centre, we could check it out together.“</p><p>„If I don't have to wear a suit, I'm in.“</p><p>Mason laughed.</p><p>„Yeah, no, you don't. So there's that,“ he nodded with a smile, more to himself.</p><p>When his eyes connected with Noah's again, he noticed he was watching him, kinda idly, and when Mason noticed that and smiled a bit shyly, Noah squeezed his hand.</p><p>The first one of them to speak now was Noah:<br/>
„Look, I'm so damn happy about this, but can I ask you something?“</p><p>Mason raised his eyebrows.<br/>
„Yeah?“</p><p>„What about that other guy?“</p><p>Mason tilted his head a bit, brows furrowed in confusion, and asked:<br/>
„What other guy?“</p><p>Noah's grip on Mason's hand loosened as he explained:<br/>
"Well, that guy you mentioned while we were staying at your family's winter cabin before Christmas. On the first day, when we were getting snacks for the girls and ourselves in the hot tub, you mentioned that aside Tia, there's some guy you like. You know, you told me you were bi that day. What happened to him?“</p><p>Mason seemed to have recalled saying that after Noah explained, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>He started laughing instead.</p><p>„Hey! What's so funny on that question?“ Noah let go of Mason's hand completely while gesturing, and asked with a bit of a confusion.</p><p>Mason laughed a bit more, but he raised his index finger, signaling Noah to wait, Noah did, and Mason stopped shortly after, and explained:<br/>
„There was no other guy. I was talking about you back then!“ Mason was smiling wide. „And I thought I was being obvious!“</p><p>„If I look at it now, maybe I could've guessed,“ Noah admitted, „but back then? Nah. But I realized that I like you back then. It just left me off feeling weird, and then I realized that I'm jealous. When my thoughts ran back to you, I wished I was that guy so much.“</p><p>„Well, congrats, your wish came true!“ Mason said.</p><p>Noah chuckled.<br/>
„Wish I knew, though. Would've asked you out a long time ago if I didn't think that you liked someone else and didn't want to complicate it for you even further.“</p><p>„And I was worried that you don't feel anything between us,“ Mason said.</p><p>„I did, but as I said, I wasn't sure if I should say anything. Even though the tensions must've been high,“ Noah said jokingly, and then added, „even Hazel noticed.“</p><p>Mason's eyebrows rised up.<br/>
„She did?“</p><p>„Once, after you left our house after a visit, she came up to me and asked me: „So you like Mason now, like you liked Tia?“.“</p><p>„Did you tell her?“</p><p>„I wouldn't lie,“ Noah stated, „but I asked her to please keep it a secret. And as far as I know, she did.“</p><p>„And she wasn't surprised that you like a guy now?“</p><p>Noah shook his head.</p><p>„Not that I know of. I never liked a guy before, but she didn't note on it. She just noted on that I liked ~Mason~, you being a guy didn't seem important.“</p><p>„Oh,“ Mason nodded, and then leaned back onto his chair, „I guess we could've been dating a while ago, if I didn't mess your thoughts up.“</p><p>„It doesn't matter, what matters is that we're here now, doesn't it?“ Noah smiled.</p><p>„You're right,“ Mason leaned closer to Noah again.</p><p>Damn, he's handsome. He wondered if he'd be as into other guys with Noah's style and personality, or if it's just Noah who's attractive to him with this style.</p><p>He found it doesn't really matter, since he's not planning to look at other guys, or girls, any time soo-</p><p>„Are you checking me out?“ his thought process was interrupted by Noah, sounding humored, „You sounded like you want to tell me something more before.“</p><p>Mason felt warmth flooding his cheeks. He looked to the side, but he answered with a grin:<br/>
„Guess your looks are distracting-“</p><p>Mason got interrupted again, this time by Noah taking his chin in his hand and tilting Mason's head to look at him.<br/>
„You don't have to look away, you know,“ then he let go of Mason's chin and a bit more shyly then before added, „I like you looking.“</p><p>Mason blushed even more.<br/>
„Don't do this here... Anyways, before I interuped myself, what I wanted to say was,“ Mason didn't feel so shy anymore when he said:<br/>
„Maybe we could've started sooner, but what matters is that we're here now.“</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>„I FOUND SOMEONE YESTERDAY!“</p><p>Of course, this wasn't Mason cheerfully announcing it to his own family, he was just stopping by at the Prices' place the next day.</p><p>Dr. Price wasn't home. If he was, Mason probably wouldn't just scream his announcent into the house.</p><p>And he entered without anyone having to open the door because he texted Tia he'll be cominf and she opened the door in advance.</p><p>Well, aside that, the reply to his announcement wasn't something he expected:<br/>
„TOOK YOU AND NOAH LONG ENOUGH!“<br/>
„Mackenzie!“ Tia called after her, more quietly then Mackenzie before. Guess they were standing closer to each other then to him - by where their voices were coming from, he presumed they were sitting in the living room.</p><p>Did ~everyone~ expect this to happen?</p><p>„We agreed on not acting like we expected it once they tell us!“ Tia said.</p><p>Guess everyone really did.</p><p>He followed their voices to the living room, and once he saw them face to face, he said:<br/>
„I didn't even confirm it was Noah!“</p><p>The Price sisters then looked at each other with a look he couldn't recognize, then they looked back at him, and it was Tia who asked with a shrug:<br/>
„Well, is it Noah?“</p><p>And Mason looked defeated, but the playful kind. He was smiling when he said:<br/>
„Yeah, it's Noah.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>